


Save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Blindfolds, Exhaustion, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kidnapped, M/M, Restraints, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: Party is on a mission to save two of the most important people to him.Fic One for Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Fun Ghoul winced as he was thrown to his knees, the chilled cement floor already speckled with his blood. He let his head loll just enough to look at his leg. _Who the Phoenix Witch even used real bullets anymore anyway?_

The two Dracs in the room laughed as they tightened the restraints. Finally one of the The Fabulous Four was caught.

The Drac on the left sighed as he shoved Ghoul away from him, “I wish we could kill this thing now. I don’t see why not.”

Right Dracs scoffed, “‘Cause she said not to.”

Left Dracs turned away, “At least we can do whatever we want otherwise.” He then reached out and grabbed Ghoul’s right leg, digging his thumb in the already horrific wound.

For the next few hours, everyone on that floor of “The Hospital” heard Ghoul’s screaming, after that, they heard hoarse shouts until nothing.

~

Party groaned as he saw the Dracs nearby. Kobra had been right (as always he liked to say), splitting up had definitely made this a suicide mission. But BLI had two very important things, and he intended not to leave without them.

“Are you close?” Party’s radio was almost on silent, but it still seemed too loud.

“Not yet, I have three Dracs along this entrance.”

“Alright,” Kobra whispered. “We will do what we can.” He paused, “Be careful.”

Party smiled, “Love you too.”

~

The first day wasn’t bad. Ghoul had been drug into Bat City, thrown into an all white room, and then ignored. _This started better than last time._

A few hours (or minutes, who knows) later, a figure stepped into the room. “Get up,” the Drac barked. Ghoul was led into another room, this one much nicer.

The room was large, with white walls, and light gray furniture. There were displays of food on the table, clothes in the closet, and a TV.

Ghoul turned, confused, “What is going on?”

A voice came from the speakers of the TV, “Hello John Smith, this is your new apartment. We are so glad you have joined us.”

Ghoul groaned. He knew the Director’s voice anywhere. “Really? John Smith? Very creative, did Korse come up with this?” He smirked.

The TV shut off abruptly and the Drac shook its head, “Knock it off. You already have a visitor, so behave.”

Ghoul sat down roughly on the bed, and put his head in his hands. He heard the door open and close and heels click on the floor. The new person crouched next to him and put a hand on his knee.

“Hello” came a friendly female voice. The girl was a bot, with blue hair and lipstick. She smiled politely as she took off her see-through poncho. She crossed the room, hung it up, and then sat on the bed.

“What do you want?” Ghoul said quietly.

“I am here for whatever you want.” Her fake smile wavered slightly.

“I _want_ to sleep in a nice bed and not wake up until next week. I don’t think you can help with that.” Ghoul then turned and laid down. He knew he was being childish, but in the course of a day he had lost his clothes, family, and life.

The droid just nodded and sat at the end of the bed, her fingers nervously tracing the bedding.

After about five minutes, Ghoul finally sighed, “ _Fine._ Just lay down and leave me alone.” He rolled away from her as she slowly laid down.

She pulled the blankets up, and then leaned in close. “Can I tell you something _very_ important, _Fun Ghoul?_ ” She whispered

“I said get a-” His words were cut off by her hand over his mouth.

“Shh, they can’t hear us if we whisper. If you stop struggling, I will take my hand away.” At his nod, she pulled back. “The radio said “It may rain today, because of all the lightning claps.” I thought that was really interesting, since it doesn’t rain in the desert.”

Ghoul nodded. Dr. D has talked to Party once about codes, and Party had suggested weather phrases, so BLI wouldn’t get suspicious. “Raining” meant trouble, “Lightning Claps” were fights with Dracs or Exterminators. “Nice to know, thank you.”

She smiled a real smile and laid back down, “Goodnight.”

~

There were too many hallways, too many Dracs, and too little time. Even after studying the map for a few hours, Party was still frustrated.

Frustrated that nothing went right for them.

Frustrated that Ghoul had been taken, when he was farther away then Party had been.

Frustrated that The Girl had been kidnapped a few weeks before, and after combing the desert and Bat City, they still hadn’t found her.

Frustrated that this was definitely a trap.

Party stopped at yet another hallway, but this one was slightly different, it had a glass ceiling, which looked up at the moon.

He looked up and whispered, “Please Phoenix Witch, please let us get out safe. I can’t lose them.” He wiped away the tears gathered in his eyes and kept going.

~

Ghoul had stayed in that room for a few days, getting information from Blue, and giving half-truths back. BLI didn’t need to know these were old hideouts and secrets from years ago.

Blue was kind, and very helpful. He learned all about the other droids and The Lobby, and she learned all about The Killjoys.

One day, she came in, laid down, and whispered, “I’ve got a special message. Your Bomb sends his love.” She grinned and laid her head on his shoulder.

Cherry Bomb, Party’s nickname. Which meant he knew where Ghoul was. Ghoul’s heart leapt and sank at that knowledge.

“Soon, there might be an attack on this building, be ready.”

~

Party reached another building, it was darker and less shiny white. The Dracs there were more heavily armed, and stronger. He stayed there for a while learning their weakness.

~

The next day Ghoul was drug out of the white apartment. The two Dracs were almost polite, with the way they handcuffed him carefully. Right Drac sighed as she put the raygun to his head.

“You ready to go?” Left Drac asked.

Ghoul nodded and they took him down many flights of stairs to a floor called “The Hospital.” They reached an empty room and went inside.

As they chained him to the pipes, the Right Drac whispered, “I am sorry for this, they have my family.”

Ghoul nodded, he knew what it was like having family taken by BLI, that was the reason he had gotten caught.

The two Dracs left and he slumped forward. He was exhausted, spending all his nights awake talking to Blue or planning.

He didn’t know how he was going to make it until the rescue, he knew what BLI could do.

~

Party slowly walked from one level to the next, reading the “Doctor’s” notes for each “patient.” There were more than twenty cells, and more than five levels.

~

Ghoul woke up slowly, his foggy mind trying desperately to remember where he was. He remembered being drug from his cell to a Doctor, then he was brought back and something happened. He looked around, seeing the splattered blood all over the walls and floor. He frowned as he gently shook the hair from his eyes, and it didn’t move. He reached up and moved the hair, grimacing as his hands came away dripping blood.

The door behind him whooshed open then closed, and Ghoul’s whole body racked with silent sobs. _What now? Please not more._

The person walked in and knelt near him. “Hey Ghoul.” Blue whispered. She used the edge of her ragged poncho to wipe his forehead before the drops went into his eye.

“Hi” Ghoul’s voice was rough and quiet from screaming. He watched her eyes skip over his leg and land once again on the cut above his eye.

“I have to go now, I’m sorry. Just know I wish you the best. He’s coming soon.” He nodded as she left, not realizing just how weird that had been.

~

Party was walking down the hallway, stopping every few seconds to listen for anything out of place. Nothing. He came to another hall and started down it, not realizing it was a trap.

Suddenly Dracs came rushing in, guns drawn. Party whipped around and groaned. Korse was standing at one end of the hallway, with Dracs surrounding Party at the other end of the hall.

Korse walked up and grinned, “Should’ve left when you had the chance, Killjoy.”

Party inhaled, ready to fight, when suddenly he felt a sharp stinging feeling and everything went black.

~

When Ghoul came to again, it was to a young woman crouching in front of him. She was wiping his forehead and shaking her head at his leg.

She jumped slightly when she noticed he was awake. “Oh hi, I am Nurse Roberts. I am here to fix you up a bit. You have a special visitor soon.”

Ghoul whimpered, “special visitors” meant more pain.

She had been dabbing at his face and mistook the sound for pain. “I am sorry, at least you are safer here in the City, these gunfights look dangerous.”

He frowned as he really looked at her. She was dressed like a fictional nurse, with a knee length white dress, inch heels, and a small hat balanced on her chestnut hair, just like the nurse from an old BLI movie. Ghoul almost laughed until he saw her young face grow more and more haunted as she took in the finger shaped bruises around his neck, the rope burn around his wrists, and the way he never stopped shaking.

She finally looked up at him, and whispered, “ So much safer.” She had tears in her eyes, and was breathing shakily.

Ghoul nodded slightly. He had always known BLI lied to their citizens, it wasn’t hard to figure out once you had a reason to look, but he remembered how scary it was to learn just how bad they were.

“They want you to wear your original clothes, I will go get them.” She stood up, nervously running her hands over her white skirt, leaving large streaks of blood.

Ghoul didn’t notice when she actually left, but when she came back, she had his clothes. 

Twenty minutes later Ghoul was changed out of the white BLI clothes and back into his. The nurse had done what she could for his injuries, though not much was possible. Finally, she smiled sadly at him and pulled out a black cloth.

“They want you blindfolded for excitement.” As she tied the cloth around his eyes she whispered, “I didn’t know, I promise, I had no idea. I just became a nurse two months ago, and I’ve been distributing pills, this is my first time working outside of the clinic.”

She stood up and walked briskly to the door, “I am sorry that is all I can do Mr. Smith.”

~

Party had woken up in an interrogation room, handcuffed to the table. Across from him was The Director.

“Hello _Party Poison._ ” She pursed her lips in disgust at his name. “You and I are going to play a game. I have something you want, a toddler, we found roaming outside.”

Party’s head was racing. _They had Girlie all this time. Oh Witch, please don’t let them have hurt her._

The Director smiled at his horror. “I will let you walk away with her, I have no need for a child, but you _have_ to choose her over your other option.” 

“What is the option?” Party spoke calmly, trying not to give her an advantage.

“There is a hallway that leads to a fork, if you choose the door that goes to the child, the civilian dies. If you choose the civilian, I keep the child, and make her into the next Korse. You may go into both rooms, but you can only choose one person.” The Director shrugged.

Party knew his answer, had known it ever since The Girl was mentioned. BLI didn’t know her power yet, and he intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

“Alright, let’s play your game.”

~

Ghoul was taken to yet another room and left. His hands were handcuffed in front of him, and they had left his blindfold on.

He shrugged the cloth off and looked around. When he saw the figure across the room, his heart sank.

“Girlie?” He whispered.

The figure turned, ripped off her blindfold, and threw herself at him. He put his arms around her the best he could with handcuffs.

“How’ve you been Sunshine?” He pulled away enough to look her over, checking for any injuries.

She grinned, “‘m good. I missed you.”

“I missed you too Little One.” He just held her tighter.

When the Dracs came in to take them to their separated rooms, Ghoul to his “visitor”, The Girl to somewhere, Ghoul panicked internally. How was he going to get her out of here if he wasn’t near her?

He hugged her one last time. “I love you Girlie. Remember that, okay?”

She nodded and they were separated.

~

Party’s blindfold was taken off and he was left in a hallway. There were two doors in front of him, one marked “Civilian”, the other marked “Child” He opened the door to The Girl and slipped inside. 

The Girl looked up and squealed. She rushed over and clung to him, giggling.

“Hey Darlin,” He scooped her up and looked her over. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

She shook her head, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“I’m here to rescue you, we’ve been looking for you.”

The door next to them opened and a Drac leaned in. Party flinched and glared at the intruder.

“You have made your decision?” Party nodded, The Girl was worth more than anything. “Alright, then you can go see the civilian. Remember your choice.”

Party looked back at The Girl. “I will be back, I have something I need to do really fast. Alright?”

The Girl nodded, pouting.

“Don’t worry darlin, I will be back.”

When Party reached the other door he sighed. He knew that no matter what happened, from then on he would forever be haunted. 

~

Ghoul sat with his one leg underneath him, the other straight. He had turned his face away from the door, ready.

The door opened and shut, causing Ghoul to shiver. He heard someone’s shuddered sob and frowned, Exterminators never cared about the people they were dealing with.

Then gentle hands pulled his blindfold away. “Oh Phoenix Witch, no. Why? No no no.”

Ghoul’s broken heart shattered further as he looked at Party. “Hey Cherry Bomb,” his voice was choked.

Party laughed, “Hi Ghoulie.” Tears were slipping down his face, leaving streaks that neither of them wiped away. “What have they done to you?”

He knew Party had seen the bruises around his neck and wrist, the way he cradled his ribs, and there was no missing his leg.

“They want me to choose. Ghoulie, I know what I have to choose but I can’t lose you.” Each word was separated by sobs. Party leaned forward, laying his head on Ghoul’s shoulder.

Ghoul nodded, “I know, I know. You have to choose her, she is the only hope we have.” He shifted closer, so they were leaning on each other. He tried to blink the tears out of his eyes, he had time to cry later, when he wasn’t seeing someone he loved fall apart. “Everything will be fine, you and The Girl are gonna go, get her to safety, get Jet and Kobra, and then come back. It’ll work.”

Party sighed, “Okay.” He sounded defeated, face tucked in Ghoul’s neck.

“Pois, baby, look at me. I have to ask you something. I need you to do something for me, okay?” Ghoul was almost desperate now, realizing just how bad everything had gotten. “I need you to tell Jet that he needs to take care of my guitar for me, I’ve been watching him eye it for months. He’ll take care of it.” He ran his fingers over Party’s cheek, wiping away tears. “Tell Kobra, to watch over everything like usual, okay?”

Party was shaking his head slightly. “No Ghoulie.”

“You can do it.” Ghoul knew that underneath all the smirks and clever plans, there was still a scared young boy. “Make sure that Girlie knows how I feel.”

The Drac outside the door poked its head in, “Five more minutes.”

Ghoul glared at the Drac, then turned back to Party. They spent the rest of the time in silence, with only choked sobs breaking the quiet.

~

All too soon, time was up. Dracs came in, leading Nurse Roberts.

“Hello again,” She said faux-cheery. “I am here to offer you a place to stay. Would you like to stay here in Battery City?” She gave Ghoul a look of horror.

“No.” Party answered firmly.

“Alright then, Mr Poison, it’s time. Your daughter is already blindfolded in the hall, now you.”

Party’s head whipped to Ghoul. “I can’t leave you. What if- Oh Phoenix Witch, you can’t be here.” He whispered.

“It’ll be fine, tell everyone what I said.” Ghoul shoved back any remnants of fear, ready to do whatever it took to get them out. “Everything will be fine Cherry Bomb.”

Party turned and looked Ghoul in the eye. Ghoul could see Party’s emotional mask was reforming, throwing him back into the role of unfeeling leader. “I will come back, I promise.”

“I know Pois. Tell her I love her. Tell yourself the same thing.” He put his forehead to Party’s, they each took a deep breath, and then pulled away different people. Any vulnerability they showed was gone.

“Let’s go then,” Party sighed. Nurse Roberts nervously tied the cloth, noticing that the two men never broke eye contact. Once the blindfold was on, Party straightened, then smirked, “Nurse Roberts, may I ask you a question?” Without waiting for a reply, he continued, “Where in the name of Destroya did you find that dress? A friend of mine would adore it.”

Nurse Roberts choked out a laugh. “It-it’s uniform, Sir.”

Party sighed, “Of course it is, she will be so disappointed.” He shrugged, then grinned as they led him out. When he reached the door, he turned and nodded, “I’ll be back for you.”

~

The Dracs took them all the way out to the desert, leaving them not too far from where Party knew Kobra and Jet were. He checked the radio in his boot, but it had been crushed.

When they finally got to the ‘Am, Kobra was leaning against the car, Jet was inside, ready to make a quick getaway. Kobra threw himself off the car and bent down to catch Girlie.

“Hi baby,” He kissed her head, bringing her to Jet.

Party slumped into the backseat, head in his hands.

Kobra sat down next to him, “What happened?”

“They’ve got him Kobes, he’s not gonna make it. He’ll be executed as a traitor and there is nothing I can do.” Party shook his head. “He told me what to say to you, as goodbye.”

Kobra nodded, “Let’s go home, we can figure it out.” Party could see in his brother’s eyes he wanted to turn around and break in Battery City just as much as he did.

Jet started the car, whispering to The Girl who was sitting in his lap, grinning.

By the time they reached the Diner, they had taken several detours, The Girl was asleep and the three adults were planning. They had half of a plan, they only needed Dr. D’s Drac rotation information. 

They got out of the car and headed to go inside.

Jet smiled at them, “I’m going to take her in and see if she’ll eat something.”

The two brothers nodded. The radio was on, blaring Mad Gear’s new song, waiting for Dr. D’s next transmission.

The two leaned against the car watching the sunset, until they heard a click and Mad Gear’s song abruptly stopped. Then a cold clear voice spoke, “Good evening everyone, I am the Director, and I have an announcement to make. Today we caught a traitor known by the name of Fun Ghoul, one of the so called Fabulous Killjoys. As you all know, treason is punishable by death.”

Party’s heart stopped and his knees buckled, as he watched Kobra watch him. “Phoenix Witch, he knew, he knew this would happen. He knew.” He sobbed, kneeling in the sand, head in his hands as the Director finished.

“Now it is time.” There was silence until she asked. “Any last words?”

Party was trembling, his body racked with sobs.

“Yes,” said a voice that would haunt Party forever. “This is being broadcasted, so… Hey Snake Boy, you have always been my best friend, thank you. Jet, keep that girl of yours safe. She loves you. Girlie, I love you, now and forever. Pois-” His voice broke. “I can’t say everything I need to say, but I won’t leave you, I promise. I love you all.”

Party was bent over, head down, hair dragging through the sand. Kobra put his hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Jet at the porch with The Girl. When Ghoul’s message stopped, Jet quickly took her back inside.

“I love you,” Ghoul whispered.

Then the gun went off.

“Fun Ghoul is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Includes (Whumptober 2020 Prompts)  
> Day One - Waking Up Restrained/Shackled  
> Day Two - Kidnapped  
> Day Three - Forced to their knees/Held At Gunpoint  
> Day Five - Failed Escape (Ish?)  
> Day Six - No More  
> Day Eight - Don't Say Goodbye  
> Day Ten - Trail Of Blood  
> Day Eleven - Crying  
> Day Sixteen - Shoot The Hostage  
> Day Nineteen - Grief/Mourning Loved One  
> Day Twenty Four - Blindfolded  
> Day Thirty - Ignoring an injury
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this! <3


End file.
